


God is a Woman

by ACosmicKid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Allura deserves Lance dont @ me, Bottom Lance, Dom Allura, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Lance is surprised, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Songfic, They fucking love each other, Top Allura, allura has a tentacle dick, allurance, allurance smut, but very okay with it, futa allura, god is a woman - ariana grande, hermaphrodite allura, she's got boobs and a dick, sub lance, tentadick, volporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicKid/pseuds/ACosmicKid
Summary: I'll tell you all the things you should knowSo, baby, take my hand, save your soulWe can make it last, take it slow, hmmAnd I can tell that you know I know how I want it, yuhBut you different from the restAnd boy, if you confess, you might get blessedSee if you deserve what comes nextI'm tellin' you the way I like it, how I want it





	God is a Woman

_ You, you love it how I move you _ _   
_ _ You love it how I touch you _ _   
_ _ My one, when all is said and done _ _   
_ _ You'll believe God is a woman _ __   
  


 

Lance had only dreamed of this moment, but the twist was it wasn’t at all how he’d pictured it. It was so much better. He’d pictured himself flirting with her, charming her, then confessing his feelings. He’d imagined kissing the princess tenderly, laying down on the bed, rocking into her with all the care and love he felt for her. 

 

But instead she’d found him first. He was alone in the dark corridor, and she’d pushed him up against the wall, pinning there. She didn’t shove him abruptly, no, she had grabbed his shoulders and showed her strength, pushing him flush against the cold surface with such grace and  _ power _ . He thought he was going to die when she confessed her feelings first, mirroring everything he felt for her. He’d confirmed he reciprocated everything, and she hadn’t hesitated to press her soft, plush lips against his. 

 

It felt natural- to submit to her. She radiated leadership and dominance, and Lance couldn’t help but give in. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her neck, holding on for dear life as she tenderly attacked his neck with kisses and bites. Her hand slid down to his thigh, encouraging it to hook around her waist. She whispered complements into his skin, saying how long and pretty his legs were, and how his paladin armour drove her crazy- especially that black bodysuit. He melted into her touch, feeling butterflies in his stomach at each word of praise. 

 

Before he knew it, he was being lifted up bridal style, and carried down the hallway with a speed that almost startled him. The door to her chambers slid open, and within seconds Lance was tossed down onto a plush bed with silky sheets. Allura crawled on top of him, white, curly hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall. He almost gasped, a dim light coming from somewhere.. Making her look like a goddess. He definitely wouldn’t complain about worshiping her.

 

She returned her lips to his, sliding her hands over his shoulders, pushing his jacket down. Next was his shirt, removed swiftly as well. Her lips traveled down his caramel skin, passing over hickies already made and down to his chest. 

 

_ You ain't got a one-track mind, yuh _ _   
_ _ Have it any way you like, yuh _ _   
_ _ And I can tell that you know I know how I want it _ _   
_ _ Ain't nobody else can relate _ _   
_ _ Boy, I like that you ain't afraid _ _   
_ __ Baby, lay me down and let's pray

 

Her plush lips trapped one of his nipples, sucking on it, her teeth gently scraping it and tongue laving over it. Her dark hands traveled over his skin, feeling every dip and groove and bump and scar, memorizing every pattern. Lance’s little noises, gasps and whimpers, they were music to her ears. She gave his other nipple the same attention she gave the first, reveling in the way he twitched every once in a while. 

 

Soon her hands traveled down to his jeans, glancing up at him to receive a quick nod from Lance before she continued. She flicked the button open, gripping the zipper and pulling it down almost agonizingly slow. Her hand reached in and gently cupped him through his boxers, her lips coming back up to meet his for a moment. 

“P-Princess…” He whispered softly against her. She hummed in a pleased manner, her hand beginning to rub him.

“Only you could make that title sound so sexy..” She growled into his ear, smiling at his small gasp in response. 

 

She pulled away, only to rip his pants and boxers off in one swift movement, tossing them somewhere on the floor. She lifted his legs up, sliding down. He jolted slightly when he felt a lick to his hole.

“Princess, what-” He was cut off with more attention to his hole, her tongue circling around it before plunging in. He gripped onto the soft sheets, surprised at the feeling. He’d still assumed he would be the one penetrating, because it looked like Allura had all the lady parts, but maybe he was wrong..

 

Lance had never experienced anything like this- it felt amazing. It had him panting and moaning lightly, a hand traveling to tangle his fingers into Allura’s hair, encouraging her. She took that encouragement, pulling back and reaching over to her bedside table. Lance watched her pull out a strangely shaped, glass bottle filled with a pink liquid. She returned to her position, uncapping the bottle and bringing it down to Lance’s entrance. He nearly started when he felt a liquid start dripping onto him. It was cold at the first moment but warmed up instantly, giving him a strange tingly feeling that made him squirm slightly. Allura watched his face with bright eyes, full of wonder and love. A blush covered his face and he looked away, embarrassed with a lot of things. 

 

The Altean wasted no time in surging forward, capturing Lance’s lips for a quick moment. 

“Lance..” She said softly, “you are beautiful. Don’t you ever forget that. You could be covered in Gorglorite goop and you’d still be thee most stunning person in the universe.” She said, almost breathlessly. Lance didn’t know what a Gorglorite was, but his blush increased tenfold.

“I-I could say the same about you..! Allura, you’re the one who’s the prettiest thing in the universe. I am the luckiest guy..!” He responded quickly. Allura smiled, pecking his lips once more. 

“And I am the luckiest girl.” She whispered, circling a finger around his hole and pushing it in slowly. 

“H-ah..!” Lance gasped, his back arching. She continued whispering praises, telling him how amazing he looked and how good he was doing for her. Before long she added a second finger, stretching him out, then adding a third finger. It didn’t take long before she deemed him prepared, especially with the way he was begging her for more. And she wouldn’t go too big today, she didn’t want to hurt him. 

 

She pulled her fingers out, making Lance whine lightly. She sat up, unclasping the back of her dress and slipping it off her body. She wore a light blue bra, and matching color boy-shorts panties. Lance saw a significant bulge, and deemed his suspicions confirmed. He reached up for her, and she obliged, leaning back over him. He wrapped his arms around her and found the clasp, which was strikingly similar to human bras. He unclasped it with almost no trouble (he may or may not have stolen his sister’s bra and put it on a chair to practice when he was younger. Rest assured, he’d never actually gotten to this base with a girl before). 

 

As it slipped off, Allura tossed it to the side, letting it fall with the other clothes on the floor. He gently cupped one of her breasts with his hand, feeling like he really was in the presence of a goddess. She chuckled lightly, letting him fondle her for a moment before she pulled back.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a chance to.. Explore more another time, but for now…” She slid off her underwear, swinging her hips slightly in the process. “I’d like to give you what you deserve..” 

 

There before Lance was an extremely attractive appendage- at least to him. He might’ve thought it was gross had it not been attached to Allura. Everything on her was extremely attractive. It was like a tentacle, colored a light blue-ish color. It was covered in bumps and ridges, and had a pointed head. He imagined it inside of him briefly, and shivered excitedly. It didn’t look especially big, but that only made him a little less nervous. 

 

Allura coated her tenta-dick (what Lance called it in his mind) with the pink lube, then dove on top of him again, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close, pouring her love into each touch and embrace. Lance wrapped his arms around her neck, biting his lip as she nipped his neck lightly. He suddenly felt something slimy prodding against his wet entrance, and was scared for a brief moment. Allura could tell he was scared and hurriedly shushed him, assuring him she would be gentle. After a moment, Lance nodded, and was suddenly filled with a strange but amazing sensation. Allura and Lance groaned in unison as she pushed in, the lube beginning to feel like sparks, heightening the sensitivity of both of them, but especially Lance it seemed. He could feel every bump and ridge rubbing up against him, and as she got slowly deeper, it pressed against something that made him shout. It felt so…  _ delicious. _

 

His hands threaded quickly through her smooth curls, his body unable to keep still at the thrilling sensations. 

“Al-Alluraa..haah…!” Lance keened as she teasingly rolled her hips. They kissed for a long moment as she let Lance adjust to her, playing with his tongue and exploring his mouth. Eventually Lance pulled back, staring up into her blue eyes with his own, pure love shimmering in them, making Allura’s heart throb. 

“Are you ready, love..?” She said softly, the way her accent made everything sound making his breath hitch. He hummed in confirmation, nodding. Her hips slowly started gyrating, stealing his breath away. 

“ _ Oh.. God, Allura.. _ ” 

 

The ridges caught on his insides and his prostate, and each time she moved he felt his heart swell even more. She sped up slowly, whispering praise into his ear.

“ _ So good.. So beautiful, Lance.. So pretty for me, squeezing me so tight.. Opening up just right for me, such a good boy.. Such a beautiful boy.. _ ” 

 

The praise made him melt even more, feeling so loved. More loved than he’d ever felt in his whole life. His nails gently scraped her back, and he watched her shudder in pleasure, rocking in extra hard. He gasped, a long moan spilling from his lips as she continued rocking into him faster and harder. 

“Lance..” She said softly, “I love you..” 

“I-I.. love you t-too..” He sobbed back, unable to keep tears from spilling any longer. He felt so loved and wanted, more than he’d ever felt in a long time. He’d been feeling so useless to the team lately, so to hear his first real love whisper that to him as she made him feel so good… He felt so embarrassed for crying during sex, but he couldn’t help it. He loved her too much. And the way she so tenderly kissed away his tears didn’t help. 

 

She slowed for a moment, smiling as she wiped his tears with the pad of her thumb. 

“Oh, Lance.. I just can’t get enough of those beautiful eyes, even when they have tears in them..” She leaned down, kissing him deeply as she sped up again, going harder and deeper than before. She swallowed up his moans and shaky sobs, holding him tightly to her. She never wanted to let go. 

 

Her hips rolled into him, ramming his prostate and stimulating him like he’d never been stimulated before. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him and his throbbing dick pressed up against her stomach. He threw his head back with one more hit to his prostate, crying his love’s name as he came, his back arching up into her. The way he tightened and cried out brought Allura right over the edge as well, moaning as a light blue- almost white- fluid spilled from her appendage into him. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, heavy panting filling the room, blue gazing into blue, white hair cascading over dark skin, long limbs wrapped around darker skin.

“That.. was amazing..” Lance said softly, voice filled with awe. He’d never felt that amazing in his whole entire life. He was convinced Allura wasn’t just a princess, she was God herself. 

 

“I love you Allura.”

“I love you too, Lance.” 

 

Kiss-swollen lips connected once more, a gentle kiss filled with love and adoration for each other. 

 

_ And I, I feel it after midnight _ _   
_ _ A feelin' that you can't fight _ _   
_ _ My one, it lingers when we're done _ _   
_ __ You'll believe God is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> I hardly ever see Dom Allura with Lance, and thought the world deserved more of it, and when I heard this song I went "YES."


End file.
